Kicking it up
by Panemsheik
Summary: Rocky moves to Seaford and joins the wasabi warriors. There she meets someone who reminds her so much of the man she left behind.


**This story just happened. **

**Title: Kicking it up**

**Summary: Rocky moves to Seaford and joins the wasabi warriors. There she meets someone who reminds her so much of the man she left behind. **

**LEAVE IT UP**

ROCKY BLUE:

My mom decided to move us away from Chicago. She had just landed a major promotion that needed her in some place called Seaford. I would miss my friends and my school and of course shake it up but at least, after much convincing on my part and Cece's my mom decided to let Cece move with us, as long as she kept up her grades. We were in the car after and excoriating plane ride, in which we were stuck behind three screaming toddlers and a ten year old that kept hitting on me , Ty was singing along to the radio and mom kept quieting him down. Cece and I were in the back playing games on our phones when she asked the question.

"So where are we moving to exactly?" Cece asked not taking her eyes off the phone. I didn't either.

"Some place called Seaford. Yes!" I exclaimed as I got yet another high score on angry birds.

"I hope there's some cute boys here." Cece responded and I rolled my eyes as we drove into Seaford.

"Well, we're here guys." My mom said a little too happily. Seaford wasn't anything like Chicago. We drove another five minutes before we made our way to our new home. The house, I admit was gorgeous. Way better than our apartment. It had to be at least three stories. The house was white and had three trees in the front lawn along with a bench under one of the trees. On the porch was a swing and it was all encased in a white picket fence.

"Wow, this is our new home?" Cece asked as she got out the car. Her bags were slung over her shoulders as she walked through the gate.

"Yes it is." My mom responded as she patted Cece on the back. "And you girls each have your own room." My mom walked ahead with Ty who had put his headphones on and continued to sing.

"This place is awesome. As soon as we put our things up let's go find the mall." Cece said as she walked, backwards towards the house. "And to look for cute guys." She added.

I gave her smile and headed up the stairs into the house, Cece's, along with mine, mouths dropping open. We thought the outside was big, the inside was enormous. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, there were spiral stairs that led to the bedrooms.

"Cece." I couldn't finish the sentence. It was too unreal.

"Yeah."

Without thinking we dropped our bags, not listening as my mom told us to pick them up and we ran up the stairs. There were five doors, we looked for ours and found them next to each other. Our names were on the doors.

"How awesome is this?" Cece said. I had went into her room, which, just like mine was fully furnished. I guess when mom asked us what we wanted this was for that. Our rooms were exactly what we asked for.

"I know. It's so cool." I looked out the window, at what was now our lives.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Cece and I had finally found the mall. It was a small one but Cece didn't care. All the shops were in a courtyard. It was quaint. After shopping and getting some food in us, we stopped at one of the tables. Which just happened to be next to a dojo. Oh how I missed Karate. It was a good time spent away from Cece. I was able to focus all my energy into that. I wondered if maybe Cece would want to join me if I decided to sign up for it. I was going to ask.

"Hey Cece…'' I tapped her on the shoulder, she had turned away. "Cece.'' Still no answer. So I got up and got in front of her to make sure that she saw me.

"Cece." I repeated. This time she responded.

She jumped. ''Oh sorry Rock. It's just I thought that I saw, for a moment it seemed as though. No way there is no way that… you know, forget it. What were you saying?" she rambled. I gave her a question look before she turned back around and I took my seat back across from her.

"I was going to say there's a dojo right there and I sort of miss Karate. But I was wondering if maybe you'd sign up with me." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes. The ice cream she was eating hanging halfway out of her mouth, some of it dripping down her chin. After a few slow moving moments she finally wiped the cream off her face and dropped her ice cream.

"Rocky, I am not the type of person that will do that. I told you that before."

I cast my eyes downward. I should have known where this was heading. But by the time I looked up she had a smile on her face. One grew on mine as well.

"But, unlike last time I realize that I don't want to be without my best friend. My best friend who did wild and wacky things with me when I asked."

I had high hopes for this. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, Yes Rocky. I will join you in your karate class."

I hopped up and hugged her, forgetting that the ice cream was on the table and yelled when I felt something cold on my shirt.

"Great, I'm going to meet with the sensei wearing vanilla ice cream."

"It could be worse.''

I rolled my eyes at Cece and we headed towards the dojo after we cleaned up the mess.

As we entered the dojo, I saw a few people along with someone I assumed to be the sensei.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. The students, which was a boy with red hair and braces and a Spanish boy with very large eyebrows, a blonde girl turned to us. Including the sensei.

"I'm Sensei Rudy Gillespie. And welcome to our dojo." He greeted. I waved nervously and Cece just gave a nod.

"I'm Rocky Blue and this is my friend Cece Jones. We just moved here and we were wondering if we could join your dojo." I said. I began to play with my hands while Cece was looking around the dojo. Before he could answer I started rambling. "But if you don't want us it's ok."

He held up his hand. "It's ok. We're happy to accept new students." He turned to his group.  
"Guys, let's welcome our newest students."

They all walked to us, the red headed boy introduced himself first.

"Hi, I'm Milton." He spoke. His voice was kind of nasally. The next was the Spanish boy.

"I'm Jerry." He shook our hands unlike the other kid but he held onto Cece. "And your very beautiful." He kissed her hand and I thought I saw her blush.

"That's enough Jerry." The girl said pulling him back. She had a smile on her face. "I'm Kim. Don't pay Jerry any attention.''

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said.

"Wait, there's one more I want you to meet. He's the best student here, not that all of them aren't…" Rudy started but was cut off by Kim.

"Jack is the best'' Kim interjected.

Rudy called for Jack and he came out moments later. He was tying up his belt, his head hung low so I couldn't see his face. But when he got closer, and lifted his head I nearly fell over. I could feel Cece grab my arm, her grip tightened with every second. He looked at us and I couldn't believe it.

"Hey Guys. I'm Jack." He said extending his hand for us to shake. Neither of us moved. There was no way that. This couldn't be. Logan was in Chicago, we left him there when we said goodbye. But the, he looked just like Logan.

….


End file.
